CRIMINAL LOVE
by sikaku yamayuri
Summary: "Sayang, bisa kau mendengarku"/ "Sasuke" ucap Hinata dengan nafas yang tersenggal./ "Jangan pergi, tetaplah di sisiku" Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata/chap 5 is up
1. Chapter 1 : Young Women

.::Criminal Love::.

Created By Sikaku Yamayuri

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T (kemungkinan akan berubah-rubah)

Standart Warning

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

.::Young Women::.

Menjadi salah satu agen CIA itu memang tak mudah apalagi kau berurusan dengan mafia-mafia kejam, pengedar narkoba dan hal-hal buruk lainnya. Sama halnya dengan wanita yang satu ini , Hinata Hyuuga. Seorang agen CIA yang telah dipercaya mampu menuntaskan kejahatan yang terjadi.

"Maaf tapi kau telah merugikan negara, penjahat rendahan sepertimu harusnya telah mati dari dulu, karena kau telah mencari lawan yang salah kau akan mati sekarang!"

DOORR!

Hinata menembakkan peluru nya ke jantung pria itu, merasa pria itu telah mati, Hinata dan agen lainnya segera kembali ke markas untuk melaporkan usaha penangkapan mereka terhadap mafia kejam tersebut.

.

.

.

"Hey Hinata apa kau tak merasa bersalah telah membunuh pria tersebut?" tanya Ino

Ino Yamanaka teman Hinata bertanya sambil tetap fokus menyetir mobil yang mereka kendarai.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tak tega membunuhnya hanya saja ini sudah ditetapkan oleh peraturan, apalagi dia hampir saja berhasil kabur, jadi aku tak merasa bersalah karena dia mafia rendahan yang tidak pantas hidup." ucap Hinata.

Ya Ino juga tahu dulunya temannya ini seorang gadis yang pemalu juga takut jika berurusan dengan yang namanya pembunuhan, hanya saja sekarang temannya tersebut memilih menjadi agen CIA yang tentu saja harus berurusan dengan kriminal, pistol, darah, membunuh.

Hinata menyadari dirinya telah banyak berubah, dia menjadi gadis yang lebih tangguh lebih mandiri dan juga lebih berani. Hinata sebenarnya bisa saja memilih menjadi direktur di perusahaan ayah nya sendiri, tetapi , semenjak penembakan yang terjadi 9 tahun yang lalu yang mengakibatkan ayah ,ibu, bahkan nii-san nya hampir saja tewas dia lebih memilih menjadi agen CIA yang munkin saja dalam pencarian nya terhadap mafia-mafia bodoh itu Hinata bisa menemukan pelaku penembakan yang terjadi di mension nya, dan sekarang sebagai gantinya Nii-san nya yang memegang perusahaan Hyuuga Corp.

.

.

.

"Kau membunuh nya?" tanya Kakashi.

Kakashi Hatake pria berumur 38 tahun komandan tempat Hinata bekerja sebagai agen CIA, hanya bisa mengurut keningnya. Pusing , hanya satu kalimat itu yang menggambarkan Kakashi sekarang, Hinata baru saja membunuh ketua mafia yang sudah lama mereka cari dan sudah beberapa kali gagal. Kakashi heran bagaimana dulu gadis kecil yang sudah dia anggap seperti keponakannya sendiri bisa menjadi gadis yang tangguh seperti sekarang. Memang tidak salah membunuh seseorang yang sudah lama tidak berhasil mereka tangkap tapi Hinata dalam sekejap langsung bisa menangkap bahkan membunuh ketua mafia kejam itu.

"Ya, bukankah sudah peraturannya seperti itu, kalian hanya membuang tenaga saja, mafia seperti itu selalu saja kabur karena kalian kurang pengawasan, sudahlah aku pulang dulu _priaku_ pasti sudah menunggu." ucap Hinata.

"Tumben kau menyebut nya _**priaku**__, _ya sudah pulanglah istirahat sana kau pasti lelah" ucap Kakashi menggoda Hinata

*bluush* Hinata merona malu.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu , bye Ino." ucap Hinata

"Bye, yasudah komandan aku juga pulang dulu, permisi." ucap Ino

"Hmm."

Kakashi memang salah melonggarkan pengawasan terhadap ketua mafia itu, yang akhirnya kantor pusat menyuruh nya mengirimkan gadis itu untuk melacak mafia tersebut. Hinata gadis 20 tahun itu memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi dia lulus menjadi agen CIA dengan umur yang terbilang cukup muda 19 tahun karena kepandaian nya dalam hal apapun bahkan menembak jarak jauhpun bukan masalah bagi Hinata, bahkan Hinata telah menikah dengan pengusaha muda super kaya. Tidak terasa dia sudah satu tahun menjadi bagian CIA menjadi agen yang paling tangguh di antara agen lainnya.

'_Ya wanita muda yang berbakat.'_ batin Kakashi

.

.

.

Ckleek

suara pintu terbuka. Hinata memasuki rumahnya dengan hati-hati dia takut jika prianya bangun dia akan di ceramahi habis-habisan, mengingat dia pulang larut malam.

Klik,

lampu tiba-tiba menyala Hinata merasa bulu nya merinding, takut-takut Hinata melihat kesamping, ternyata prianya memergokinya pulang larut malam, Hinata memandang horor ke arah prianya, ragu-ragu Hinata mencoba memanggil namanya…

"Sa..Sas..Sasuke..k..-kun."

.

.

.

Hinata hanya memasang wajah cemberut nya, sudah hampir 30 menit pria itu hanya diam duduk di sofa yang juga didudukinya. Hinata tau Sasuke marah padanya, tetapi tidak seharusnya juga kan pria itu mendiamkan Hinata seperti ini, dia perlu istirahat tak taukah pria itu ini sudah hampir jam 2 pagi, dia ingin berbaring di tempat tidur memeluk prianya hingga pagi menjelang.

"Sasuke-kun, aku lelah tak bisakah kita pergi tidur, maafkan aku, aku tau aku salah tapi tolonglah malam ini saja, aku lelah Sasuke-kun." ucap Hinata dengan ekspresi memelas.

"Hn, kau pulang telat lagi Hime, apa perlu aku memecat komandanmu agar kau tidak selalu di beri tugas hingga larut malam." ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

"tidak,tidak perlu, lagi pula aku sudah biasa Sasuke-kun aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri kau tak pelu kawatir."

"KAU BILANG TAK PERLU KAWATIRR! Demi tuhan Hinata! Mana ada seorang pria yang tidak kawatir jika wanitanya berurusan dengan bahaya." ucap Sasuke dengan suara keras.

"G..Gomen Sasuke-kun." Hinata berucap dengan suara pelan , jika Sasuke seperti ini ia lebih baik menyerah.

"Baiklah kali ini kumaafkan, jika kau memulai nya lagi lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan." ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengancam.

"Ya, boleh aku tidur sekarang Sasuke-kun?" ucap Hinata

"Hn, ayo kita tidur" ucap sasuke.

Hinata bangkit dari sofa bersama Sasuke, segera Hinata langsung menuju kamar mereka untuk tidur meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Hinata, dia tahu pasti kejadian ini akan terulang lagi, lagi pula ia mengerti tugas Hinata pasti berat, dia tidak mungkin bisa memarahi wanitanya. Mungkin dia akan sedikit memberi pelajaran kepada komandan Hinata.

'_Ya itu pasti akan kulakukan' _batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar. Hinata menggeliat pelan di tempat tidur, meraba-raba kesamping, merasa tidak di dapati nya seseorang disampingnya , Hinata bangun dan mengusap-ngusap matanya.

'_mungkin dia sedang mandi'_ pikir Hinata.

Ckleek Benar saja tebakan Hinata, Sasuke baru saja selesai mandi, menoleh kearah Sasuke, Hinata langsung merasakan kalau wajah nya memanas. Sasuke dengan hanya berbalut handuk yang hanya menutupi pinggang kebawah, tampak seksi apa lagi dengan air yang menetes di dada bidang nya. Ya tuhan bagaimana bisa Hinata menikah dengan mahkluk ciptaan tuhan yang paling seksi ini. Hanya dengan melihat nya saja, Hinata merasa tidak bisa bernafas.

Ya Sasuke Uchiha suami Hinata, putra dari pasangan Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha serta adik dari Itachi Uchiha. Seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses yang bahkan hampir sebagian wilayah Asia merupakan aset miliknya. Bukan hal yang aneh lagi jika wajah nya selalu menghiasi majalah bisnis maupun majalah lainnya, bahkan mengalahkan pamor-pamor artis dalam maupun luar. Wanita mana yang tidak ingin menjadi pendamping nya, hanya saja pria berumur 28 tahun ini lebih memilih gadis yang sekarang sedang melihatnya dengan muka yang merona merah.

Dengan pelan Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata. Dengan perlahan membisikkan sesuatu pada Hinata.

"Bernafas Hinata." bisik Sasuke pelan.

Cepat-cepat hinata mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, Hinata tidak tau mengapa tubuh nya bereaksi sedemikian rupa. Hanya dengan melihat suaminya yang super seksi saja Hinata hampir mati kehabisan nafas. Oh tuhan, itu merupakan suatu hal yang cukup konyol bagi Hinata.

"Kau membuatku lupa bernafas Sasuke" ucap Hinata setelah menstabilkan pernafasannya.

"Nee.. itu hanya kau saja yang terpesona kepada suami mu yang seksi ini" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum geli melihat tingkah wanitanya.

"A..Aku akan segera mandi." Hinata segera bangun dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Blaam..

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat wanitanya, memang umur Hinata masih terbilang muda, tapi dia hanya jatuh cinta pada mahkluk tuhan yang cantik itu, biarpun tinggi istrinya lebih rendah darinya, tapi tubuh istrinya itu bisa di katagorikan 'wow' . Mereka memang melakukan hubungan suami istri tapi Hinata tidak ingin mengandung dulu mengingat umurnya masih 20 tahun jadi , Hinata menunda kehamilannya hingga dia benar-benar siap, bagi Sasuke itu bukan masalah, apapun demi istri tercinta nya dia akan melakukan apa saja.

'_Apa saja yang kau inginkan… sayang'_ batin Sasuke.

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2 : Rich Men

Hirano Lawliet : ni udah lanjut XD

Lightning Chrome : arigatou, ni udah lanjut XD

Flowers Lavender : iya mereka so sweet abizz XD, masalah pekerjaannya sengaja aku buat Hinata lebih ekstrim dari Sasuke (author kejam XD), lanjut dongg…

Tsun : makasih ni udah updet

You-Chan : makasih, ni udah updet XD

Soee Intana : udah XD

Guest : makasih, ni udah lanjut XD

Yafa mut : iya, ni udah updet XD

Aysakura : umm ya, makasih XD

dindaMalfoy : ntar ya XD

i am er : ntar tunggu tamat ya XD

Dewi Natalia : ya, tunggu tamat ya XD

Luluk minam cullen : udah lanjut.

Nee… arigatou udah mau review

.::Criminal Love::.

Created By Sikaku Yamayuri

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Standart Warning

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

.::Rich Men::.

" Teme, apa kau tak khawatir pada istrimu?" ucap Naruto.

"Aku khawatir dobe, tetapi aku tak bisa melarangnya, sudah tugasnya menjadi agen CIA." ucap Sasuke.

"Yah memang. Tapi aku salut pada istrimu."

"Hmm?"

"Dia masih muda tetapi mampu melakukan tugas yang berbahaya."

"Dia wanita yang hebat." ucap Sasuke.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana bisa kalian menikah, dari gosip yang ku dengar kau saja jarang berkencan dengan wanita manapun, bahkan kurasa kau tidak pernah berkencan. Ceritakan padaku kisah kau dan Hinata." Ucap Naruto.

"Kami di jodohkan."

"Ceritakan padaku." desak Naruto.

"Baiklah."

**FLASH BACK**

Hinata menatap ibu dan ayah nya marah. Pasalnya ia akan di jodohkan dengan anak rekan bisnis ayah nya, padahal ayahnya tahu bahwa dia ingin fokus bekerja dulu, untuk urusan kekasih ia bisa memikirkannya nanti, lagi pula ia masih muda.

"Otou-san, aku masih muda tidak ingin menikah, aku.. aku ingin fokus bekerja, aku tak setuju dengan perjodohan ini!" ucap Hinata mencoba mengontrol emosi nya yang akan segera meledak.

"Aku tau kau masih muda, aku tak menyuruhmu menikah bukan? Aku hanya ingin kau bertunangan dulu dengannya, lagi pula ini sudah direncanakan" ucap papa Hiashi.

"Otou-san, Aku bisa mencari pria sendiri tanpa perlu kau jodohkan." ucap Hinata.

"Mana buktinya, sampai sekarang saja kau tidak punya kekasih, kau terlalu fokus bekerja sebagai agen CIA, hingga kau tak pernah berkencan dengan pria manapun."

"Itu ku lakukan agar aku tau siapa pelaku penembakan keluarga kita Tou-san, kau tak bisa memaksaku!" kemarahan Hinata akhirnya meledak. Dia sudah tak tahan lagi , apa orang tuanya pikir dia tak ingin menikah? Dia pasti menikah, hanya saja, dia ingin fokus kepada pekerjaanya dulu.

"Hinata jaga ucapanmu sayang, kau berbicara pada orang tuamu." Ucap mama Hitomi-ibu Hinata-akhirnya.

"Tapi Kaa-san aku tidak ingin di jodohkan." Ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan memaksa mu lagi, tapi dengan satu syarat kau harus memiliki kekasih, jika kau tidak mendapatkan kekasih dalam waktu satu bulan, kau tetap di jodohkan dengan anak rekan kerjaku," ucap papa Hiashi memutuskan.

"Baiklah, aku pasti akan memiliki kekasih dalam waktu satu bulan, aku permisi dulu Tou-san." Ucap Hinata menyerah.

.

.

.

Hinata hanya mematung melihat pria yang hampir menabrak nya. Hinata merasa pikirannya kosong, pria di hadapannya ini cukup tampan-ralat- pria ini sangat tampan, hingga bisa membuat Hinata mematung di hadapannya.

"Nona, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria tersebut.

"Eh.. ya aku.." Hinata menghentikan ucapannya, sepertinya pria ini dapat membantunya.

"Auu… ku rasa kakiku terkilir, aku tak bisa bangun, kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Ucap Hinata pura-pura sakit. Yah memang Hinata merasa kakinya sedikit bengkak, pasalnya saat menyebrang Hinata tidak melihat bahwa lampu berubah menjadi hijau, akhirnya Hinata hampir saja mati konyol akibat kecerobohannya.

"Baiklah." Ucap pria itu.

Tiba-tiba saja pria itu mengangkat Hinata ala brydal style, dan membawa nya kedalam mobil Fortune nya. Awalnya Hinata terkejut, pria ini dengan mudah nya mau bertanggung jawab, di tambah lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa pria ini pasti orang kaya, mengingat mobil yang di pakainya merupakan mobil keluaran terbaru.

'_Pria kaya raya.' _Batin Hinata.

.

.

Hinata hanya memandang takjub melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pria tersebut membawa Hinata kerumahnya bahkan bisa dibilang istana, terlalu besar dianggap rumah, dan cukup pas dianggap istana.

'_ini istana_.' Batin Hinata takjub.

Pintu gerbang terbuka otomatis, mobil yang membawa Hinata memasuki pekarangan rumah.

"Ayo ikut aku, kau akan di obati di dalam." Ucap pria itu dan menggendong kembali Hinata.

"Hmm."

.

.

.

Hinata duduk di tempat tidur sambil menatap pria yang sedang mengobati kakinya.

"Namamu siapa? Aku Sasuke." Ucap pria itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Eh.. Aku Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga." Balas Hinata. , Hinata tersentak kaget, ia takut ketahuan menatap Sasuke dengan intens.

"Oke Hinata, kau istirahat saja dulu, aku akan mengantarmu nanti." Ucap Sasuke, ketika ia telah selesai mengobati kaki Hinata.

Saat Sasuke ingin bangkit dari tempat tidur, Hinata menarik lengan kemeja pria itu, rencananya harus segera di lakukan jika tidak dia akan di jodohkan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Melihat Hinata tidak melepaskan lengan kemejanya, Sasuke kembali duduk di tempat tidur.

"Kau masih harus bertanggung jawab." Ucap Hinata, sambil menatap mata Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau inginkan."

Melihat sasuke dengan mudahnya menuruti permintaannya, Hinata langsung mengungkapkan keinginan nya tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, maksudku kekasih sementara, hanya satu bulan saja, bagaimana?" tawar Hinata.

"Hmm, baiklah aku terima." Ucap Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang.

'_Eh?' _batin Hinata terkejut, Sasuke dengan mudahnya menerima tawarannya.

"Lagi pula aku tertarik denganmu" ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan senyum iritnya.

Blush

Wajah Hinata merona merah, tapi ini merupakan awal yang bagus dia harus bersyukur kepada Kami-sama, dia diberi partner baik plus tampan. Dan kisah mereka akan terus berlanjut hingga berbulan-bulan kemudian.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

"Dan ternyata, kau merupakan calonnya yang akan di jodohkan itu kan? ." Ucap Naruto.

"Hn"

Ashita wo terasu yo sunshine

Mado kara sashikomu tobira hiraite..

Dering smartphone Sasuke memutuskan percakapan mereka. Tertera dilayar smartphone Sasuke nama Shino Aburame, mata-mata yang di pekerjakan Sasuke untuk memberikan informasi apa saja yang dilakukan istrinya, seperti saat ini.

"Ya ada apa Shino." Ucap Sasuke di telephone.

"Hinata-sama memasuki hotel untuk melakukan penangkapan, tampaknya Hinata-sama dalam kondisi kurang baik." Ucap Shino.

"Aku akan kesana, apa nama hotelnya."

"Midori Hotel"

"Hn, arigatou." Ucap Sasuke sambil memutuskan panggilan.

"Dobe aku harus pergi." Ucap Sasuke sambil bangkit dari tempat duduk nya.

"Dasar PresDir over protektif." Ucap Narute sambil berlalu keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hinata mendesah kesal, dia dalam kondisi bad mood, dan pria dihadapannya ini cari masalah dengan mencoba menodongkan pistol di depannya. Pria ini rupanya cari mati.

"Kau membuatku kesal bodoh! Kau ingin mati ditanganku ternyata, aku bisa membuat mu mati hanya dengan tangan kosong." Ucap Hinata dengan nada membunuh.

Ino merasa kasihan dengan pria yang sekarang berhadapan dengan temannya. Ino tau jika Hinata dalam kondisi bad mood dia bisa jadi lebih sadis dari biasanya, dan pria tersebut mencoba menantang Hinata.

Takk

Brugh

Hinata menendang pistol pria itu dan memukul wajah nya hanya dengan sekali pukul ,membuat pria itu tersungkur jatuh di pinggir sofa. Pria itu merupakan bandar narkoba yang mereka cari karena telah berhasil lolos dari penangkapan mereka sehari yang lalu. Hinata menemukannya di hotel sedang berpesta dengan pelacur murahan yang disewa pria itu. Tak peduli dengan kekerasan yang terjadi di hotel itu Hinata tetap meninju pria itu habis-habisan.

Brugh

"Kau membuat ku emosi bodoh!" ucap Hinata marah.

Brugh

"Gomenn, maafkan aku." Ucap pria itu memohon.

Plakk

Hinata menampar pria itu. Mengambil pistol pria itu, Hinata menodongkan tepat di hadapannya.

"Mati di tangan ku atau mendekam di penjara." Ucap Hinata dingin.

"Aku menyerah, jangan bunuh aku." Mohon pria itu.

"Baiklah, Ino borgol dia, aku ingin keluar, jika aku terus disini emosiku kembali naik." Ucap Hinata pada Ino yang hanya mematung melihat kejadian barusan.

Blam

Ino hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat temannya.

.

.

"Ck, sadis." Sasuke berucap ketika melihat aksi Hinata tadi. Dia hanya menatap dari luar kamar. Melihat Hinata keluar dari ruangan sasuke mencoba mendekati istrinya.

"Kau sedang PMS* ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau tahu." Ucap Hinata penasaran.

"Ra-ha-si-a." ucap Sasuke main-main.

"Terserah, sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Hinata. Hinata merasa mood nya mulai membaik ketika ia melihat suaminya.

"Sejak kau ingin membunuh nya. Mengapa tidak kau bunuh saja dia." Ucap Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Aku ingin membunuhnya, hanya saja aku malas mengotori tanganku, dan lagi pula aku kasihan pada pemilik hotel, hotelnya akan sepi pengunjung jika disini terjadi pembunuhan." Ucap Hinata.

"Kau yakin, padahal pemiliknya ada di hadapanmu." Ucap Sasuke dengan santainya.

"Apa! Jangan bilang bahwa kau pemilik Hotel ini." Ucap Hinata terkejut.

"Menurutmu?"

"Rich Men" ucap Hinata.

"Aku sengaja membelinya untuk mu, agar kau dapat privasi, kau kan tak ingin terpublikasikan bukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, tapi kau membuang-buang uang Sasuke-kun." Ucap Hinata.

"Itu belum seberapa, itu ku lakukan untukmu. Lagi pula aku tidak akan rugi." Ucap Sasuke sambil membawa Hinata kepelukannya.

"Aku penasaran berapa jumlah kekayaanmu." Ucap Hinata, sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku bisa membeli sebuah pulau, apa kau yakin ingin tahu." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada bangga.

"Kurasa tidak."

"Baiklah kita pulang, lagi pula ini hampir tengah malam." Ajak Sasuke pada Hinata, sambil menuju ke mobil mereka.

"Ya."

* * *

PMS : Pra Menstruasi Syndrom

Sebenarnya author malas menjelaskan siapa teman2 mereka, jadi author akan tulis disini. (author malas -_-)

Itachi : aniki Sasuke, sebagai agen intelijen di amerika serikat yaitu FBI. (umur 35 tahun)

Sakura : teman Hinata, profesinya sebagai dokter di Uchiha Hospital , juga istri Naruto. (umur 24 tahun)

Naruto : teman Sasuke, PresDir di Namikaze Corp. (umur 28 tahun)

Saya tahu bahwa CIA itu badan intelijen negara USA, tapi di cerita ini Jepang bekerjasama dengan CIA jadi, mereka buat cabang nya di Jepang tempat Hinata bekerja. Dan Hinata telah mendapatkan izin membunuh dari pemerintah.

Sasuke bukan artis hanya saja dia terkenal karena kerajaan bisnisnya yang dia pimpin, menjadi perusahaan yang terbesar di seluruh Asia. Media hanya melihat Hinata pada acara amal kemarin, itu pun sebentar karena wartawan yang ingin memotret Hinata kehilangan jejaknya. Jadi , Hinata tidak ingin di publikasikan, karena Hinata anti dengan namanya media massa.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikut nya.. Jaa..

REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3 : Bad Dream

Azzahra : ini multichap koq, ni udah lanjut :D

HazukiFujimaru : makasih XD.. ni udah lanjut :D

Yukori Kazaki : makasih

CheftyClouds : Sasuke suami Hinata.. dan seberapa kaya Sasuke sudah sika cantumkan di chap 2 :D

Hirano Lawliet : Ini udah panjang hehehe, ni udah updet :D

Dewi Natalia : Hinata masih muda.. ntar ya.. kadang di sekuelnya sika buat.

azmithegreathers : iya

Vipris : ini udah updet

Mint Convallaris : makasih, ni udah updet

You-chan : udah :D

Nana : makasih..

Mia-chan : makasih, ni udah lanjut.

Yafa mut : udah lanjut.

Ginko Nishimuraya : Salam kenal juga

Mayumi Ishida : di chap 1 ada.. umurnya 28

Guest : untuk Hot nya sika belum berpengalaman, dan lagi fict ini sika taruh di rate M karena ada adegan kekerasan, tapi sika akan buat, mungkin sedikit.

aisanoyuri : Salam kenal juga, ini udah updet

Arigatou minna-san udah mau review

.::Criminal Love::.

Created By Sikaku Yamayuri

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Standart Warning

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

.::Bad Dream::.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san ,Neji-nii, dimana kalian." Hinata mencoba memanggil keluarga nya.

Mencoba terus mencari mereka di seluruh ruangan, Hinata menemukan keluarganya telah bersimbah darah di ruang tamu, dihadapan nya berdiri seorang pria misterius dengan ular yang melingkar di bahunya dan sebuah pistol ditangannya. Mata Hinata membulat kaget, dengan tergesa-gesa Hinata mencoba berlari, namun sayang pria misterius itu telah berada dihadapannya, tepat dengan pistol didepan wajah Hinata.

'_Good night princess'_

DOORR!

"Tidaak, Hosh..hosh..hoshh." Hinata terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

"Ada apa Hime." Sasuke langsung terbangun dari tidurnya ketika tiba-tiba saja Hinata berteriak.

"Hiks..hiks.. Sasu..sasuke-kun..Hiks." langsung saja Hinata memeluk Sasuke sambil terisak di bahunya.

"Aku disini Hime, kau aman." Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Hinata sambil terus mengelus punggung istrinya.

Sasuke yakin Hinata pasti bermimpi buruk lagi, mimpi yang terus menghantui istrinya beberapa hari ini, mimpi tragedi penembakan yang terjadi pada anggota keluarga istrinya. Memang keluarga Hinata tidak ada yang tewas, tetapi itu juga menimbulkan trauma tersendiri bagi Hinata, terlebih saat itu dia masih berumur 10 tahun.

Ketika Hinata telah tenang Sasuke kembali menidurkan Hinata dan tetap memeluknya. Hinata memeluk Sasuke erat, mimpi itu belakangan ini mulai kembali datang, padahal mimpi itu telah menghilang saat dia berumur 16 tahun. Hinata merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya nanti.

'_Lindungilah aku Kami-sama'_

.

.

.

"Hinata kau masih melakukan pencarian terhadap pria yang menembak keluargamu? Bukankah kejadian itu telah berlangsung lama." Tanya Ino

"Ya, masih, aku tahu Ino kejadian itu telah lama terjadi, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa tenang sebelum pria itu dipenjara atau mati."

"Terserah kau saja, asal kau berhati-hati , mungkin pria itu juga sedang menyelidikimu." Ucap Ino sambil berlalu pergi, meinggalkan Hinata yang mematung di tempat.

DEG

Hinata merasa jantung nya berdegup cepat, firasat buruk itu makin terasa ditambah lagi perkataan Ino yang mungkin saja itu benar. Hinata masih ingat betul perawakan pria misterius itu, tinggi dangan rambut hitam panjang dan ular yang melingkar di bahunya. Hinata harus lebih waspada sekarang, mungkin dia akan mempercepat pencariannya.

.

.

.

"Ternyata keluarga Hyuuga masih Hidup."

"Ya Oro-sama, dan putri dari Hiashi tersebut telah menikah dengan bungsu Uchiha."

"Ini hebat kita bisa mendapatkan keuntungan dua sekaligus, cari tahu kelemahan bungsu Uchiha, dan juga persiapkan semua pengawal agar segera berangkat kepulau yang telah kusiapkan untuk menyekap mereka."

"Baik, Oro-sama."

"Ya permainan ini pasti sangat menarik."

.

.

.

Hinata sedang menyisir rambut di depan cermin riasnya, ketika tiba-tiba sasuke telah memeluknya dari belakang, suaminya itu mulai menyentuhnya membuat Hinata bergidik geli, menghentikan kegiatan menyisir rambutnya Hinata mencoba berbalik melihat Sasuke tetapi ditahan oleh suaminya tersebut.

"Kau cantik hime."

"Hmm."

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu, apa kau masih meminum pil?"

"Tidak, aku sudah berhenti meminum pil nya."

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk mengandung?"

"Aku siap, bukankah anak itu hadiah dari Kami-sama."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, Hinata tau pasti Sasuke sedang menginginkannya terlihat dari nafas pria itu yang terasa berat, Hinata langsung bangkit dari meja riasnya meletakkan tangannya di seputar leher Sasuke dan langsung menarik bibir pria itu kearah bibirnya.

Erangan Sasuke membuatnya bergetar. Lengan Sasuke membelai tubuhnya, mulut Sasuke yang erotis dan memabukkan melumat mulutnya dengan permainan panas, lidah Sasuke menjelajah ke dalam mulutnya dan ia pun mulai mengikutinya. Pada saat ciuman Sasuke beralih ke lehernya, lalu turun lagi ke atas payudaranya, ia sudah sangat bergairah sehingga mampu menyeret Sasuke langsung ke tempat tidur.

Gaun tidur Hinata serta pakaian Sasuke sudah ditanggalkan sebelum pria itu membawanya ketempat tidur. Sasuke mulai mencium payudaranya memberikan banyak tanda disana dan ketika lidah Sasuke mulai mengisap putingnya Hinata mendesah hebat. Dihujani ciuman pada setiap bagian tubuhnya terasa luar biasa menyenangkan, seolah-olah Sasuke mencurahkan cintanya dengan belaiannya ditubuh Hinata.

Membuka paha Hinata, Sasuke mulai menjelajah ke kewanitaan Hinata, menciumnya lembut, mengisap nya, dan juga menjilatnya dengan pelan hingga Hinata klimaks dengan hebatnya. Sasuke kembali memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam kewanitaan Hinata, mencium bibir Hinata, Sasuke mempercepat gerakkan tangannya hingga Hinata kembali merasakan klimaksnya yang kedua kali.

"Kau cantik Hime, dan ini masih berlanjut, buka lebih lebar pahamu untukku sayang, aku ingin memasukimu."

Hinata tersipu malu mendengar kata-kata vulgar dari suaminya, Hinata membuka pahanya lebar membiarkan kejantanan Sasuke mulai memasukinya. Hinata mendesah nikmat ketika kejantanan Sasuke telah berada di dalamnya, kakinya dengan reflek melingkari pinggul Sasuke sekuatnya, mendorong lelaki itu membenamkan dirinya semakin dalam kedalam dirinya.

Sasuke mengerang, erangan yang dalam dan parau, Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya, membuat Hinata lagi-lagi mendesah nikmat, gerakan Sasuke semakin cepat dan semakin meggoda, membuat tubuh Hinata semakin panas dan nafasnya terengah. Hinata merasakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya akan meledak, nafas Hinata semakin tidak beraturan dan gerakan Sasuke semakin cepat, semakin intens, dan dalam menghujam tubuhnya.

Hinata mengerang merasakan kenikmatan itu meledak ke dalam tubuhnya, jemarinya mencengkram punggung telanjang Sasuke kuat-kuat. Sasuke membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam rambut Hinata, di barengi dengan erangan dalamnya, ketika dia menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri semakin dalam menikmati pelepasannya sendiri, yang terasa begitu panas menyirami tubuh Hinata jauh di dalam sana.

Nafas mereka terengah-engah, Sasuke masih menindih tubuh Hinata membiarkan kejantanannya di dalam kewanitaan Hinata, sementara Hinata menikmati sensasi nikmat yang melingkupinya. Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata lembut.

"aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hidupku Hime."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke."

"Baiklah Hime, kita lanjutkan ke ronde berikutnya."

"Oh Kami-sama, apa kau belum puas juga Sasuke."

"Aku takkan pernah puas apabila itu berhubungan dengan mu Hime."

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga part 3.

Ini sika buat dengan tenaga ekstra , karena sika belum terbiasa buat Lime or sejenisnya.

Tapi terimakasih telah mendukung sika selama ini

Sika terharu T_T

Jika berkenan silahkan klik kotak review, karena Review kalian berarti besar buat Sika

REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4 : The Survivor

.::Criminal Love::.

Created By Sikaku Yamayuri

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Standart Warning

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

.::The Survivor::.

Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya, berusaha keras menahan kengeriannya saat melihat kerumunan orang-orang di depannya, semuanya memakai setelan jas resmi dan gaun-gaun mahal serta perhiasan-perhiasan berkilauan yang melekat di tubuh mereka. Dan semuanya berasal dari kalangan Jetset. Tanpa sadar Hinata menggenggam tangan Sasuke kuat-kuat, sampai kapanpun dia tidak pernah suka berada di tengah kerumunan orang banyak, dan menjadi pusat perhatian karena statusnya sebagai istri seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat, yang membuatnya harus beramah-tamah untuk merebut simpati semua orang. Ia merasa seperti….. orang asing. Bukan seorang Hinata tetapi Uchiha Hinata.

"Apa kau membenciku Sasuke?" bisik Hinata, terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Membuat Sasuke berpikir, apakah bersosialisasi dengan orang lebih menakutkan dari pada berhadapan dengan penjahat?

"Kau sudah berjanji menemaniku dalam acara-acara seperti ini" bisik Sasuke pelan, dan memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi karena semua mata sedang mengarah kepada mereka berdua, karena ini memang pertama kalinya ia tampil bersama istrinya di acara publik.

"Aku mencoba menepati janjiku" dengus Hinata pelan, Hinata merasa gaun yang dipakainya tidak membuatnya nyaman.

Semahal apapun atau secantik apapun gaun yang ia pakai, tetap saja ia tak pernah sudi memakainya dengan suka rela.

"Kau tampak cantik Hinata, seharusnya aku mengurungmu di dalam kamar" gumam Sasuke, sambil membelai punggung Hinata yang terbuka dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang.

Mata Hinata membulat dan rona kemerahan mulai menjalar ke pipinya, "Mengapa tidak kau lakukan," tantang Hinata.

"Aku setuju-setuju saja, sayang nya acara ini sangat penting, kau tahu" ucap Sasuke sambil membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Hinata.

"Lebih penting daripada menikmati tubuhku?" ucap Hinata blak-blakan.

"Hinata~" desah Sasuke pelan."Jangan mencoba memancingku"

"Aku tidak memancingmu, aku hanya merayumu~" bisik Hinata main-main.

"Apakau membawa pistol?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku harus siap siaga" ucap Hinata semangat.

"itu baru istriku"

"Baiklah kita akan mulai acara ̶ " ucapan sang MC terputus.

Tiba-tiba saja lampu mati, kegaduhanpun mulai terdengar dari beberapa orang, Sasuke mencoba tetap menggenggam tangan Hinata yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Hinata merasakan detak jantungnya lebih cepat dari biasanya, ia seperti merasakan peristiwa penembakan dulu, saat dia tertangkap. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menyenggol Sasuke sehingga genggamannya pada Hinata terlepas, Sasuke mencoba meraih Hinata, tetapi ia tidak menemukannya.

TAP

Lampu kembali menyala, Sasuke segera melihat kesampingnya, Hinatanya sudah tidak ada. Sasuke mulai mencari Hinata, tetapi tidak menemukannya, mencoba mencari di luar Sasuke melihat mobil Limousin putih baru saja keluar dari pintu gerbang.

Drrtt Drrt

Smartphone Sasuke berbunyi.

"Sasuke, kau pasti mencari istrimu kan? Sekarang ia ada padaku, jika ingin istrimu kembali, cobalah temukan aku" ucap seseorang di telepon.

Tut

Sial dia menculik Hinata

Sasuke mulai mengetik sebuah pesan

To : Ino;Kiba;Shino;Naruto

Temui aku segera di kantor Uchiha!

Sasuke mulai melesat dengan mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau bilang Hinata di culik!" ucap Naruto terkejut.

"Hn"

"Uchiha-san, aku tau siapa penculiknya" ucap Ino.

"Siapa?"

"Orochimaru"

Sasuke tersentak kaget mendengar nama yang di ucapakan Ino, pasalnya dulu Orochimaru merupakan musuh bisnis ayahnya, dan apa tujuannya menculik Hinata, apakah karena dulu ia pernah membuat Orochimaru di penjara? Tapi mengapa harus Hinata, bukan dia.

"Mengapa harus Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena, ia adalah pelaku penembakan yang terjadi pada keluarga Hyuuga, dan Hinata juga sedang menyelidikinya" ucap Ino terdengar sedikit ketakutan.

"Sial!"

"Kiba lacak semua data tentang Orochimaru, khususnya aset kekayaannya," ucap Sasuke kepada Kiba yang merupakan hacker terpandai.

"Baik"

"Shino coba lacak nomor teleponnya, di mana ia berada sekarang"

"Naruto tolong hubungi beberapa orang dari FBI tempat anikiku bekerja, dan juga beberapa perawat medis"

"Ya"

Sasuke mulai menghubungi Kakashi, yang merupakan pemilik toko persenjataan.

"Kakashi , sediakan pistol Beretta 92 juga sebuah jaket anti peluru."

"Akan ku kirimkan segera."

"Aku dapat, Sasuke-sama, Orochimaru menelepon dari pelabuhan" ucap Shino.

"Pelabuhan?" Sasuke mulai berpikir keras."Kiba apa kau sudah dapat apa aset-aset yang dimilikinya."

"Ya, orochimaru memiliki, satu Hotel, dua rumah, dan sebuah pulau." Ucap Kiba.

"Pulau? Coba cari pulau yang telah dibeli di sekitar Jepang"

"Ada sekitar sepuluh pulau , tapi tidak terdapat nama Orochimaru di daftar pemilik pulau" ucap Kiba.

"Biar aku yang lihat," ucap Sasuke mulai melihat pulau-pulau yang ditampilkan layar monitor. "Otogaakure!"

"Apa teme" ucap Naruto

"Otogakure, itu pulaunya, karena aku mengenal beberapa pemilik pulau lainnya kecuali itu"

"Bersiap untuk lembur? Kita akan menyusun strateginya, dan memulainya besok pagi" lanjut Sasuke

.

.

.

Sasuke membasuh air yang menetes di wajah nya dengan handuk. Dia masih berada di kantor Uchiha. Sejujurnya secara pribadi ia ingin mngejar Orochimaru malam ini juga, tapi ia tahu jika ia gegabah sedikit saja pasti akan terjadi masalah, apalagi yang ia hadapi bukan orang sembarangan, sama liciknya dengan ular. Pria itu menatap lurus pada pantulan wajahnya di cermin, ia bersyukur saat ini masih bisa meredakan emosinya dan tetap berpikir dengan kepala dingin.

Sebenarnya ia ingin melempar barang apa saja yang bisa di jangkau oleh tangannya. Istrinya , belahan jiwanya yang sekarang dalam keadaan bahaya, ditambah lagi dengan kehamilan istrinya yang baru ia ketahui seminggu yang lalu saat istrinya tiba-tiba pingsan saat memasak.

"Brengsek!" desisnya, tanpa sadar menggepalkan tangannya lalu memukul cermin di depannya hingga pecah menjadi berkeping-keping membuat tangannya berdarah hingga menimbulkan bekas merah darah di serpihan cermin dan juga lantai.

.

.

.

Pulau Otogakure

08.51 AM

"Selamat pagi, nyonya Uchiha, apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Hinata menatap penculiknya, dan merasa kaget karena ia mengenal siapa penculiknya, karena penculiknya adalah orang yang ia cari selama ini, berambut gelap panjang dengan ular yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Orochimaru" ucap Hinata sedikit ketakutan.

"Wah,wah,wah, ternyata kau telah mengetahui siapa aku, hebat" ucap Orochimaru sambil bertepuk tangan.

Hinata mencoba memukul wajah pria di hadapannya, namun dengan mudah pria itu mengelak, yang kemudian menunjukkan ekspresi marahnya

"Hati-hati dengan gerakanmu, aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang juga. Kau masih cukup berguna, tidak sayang kepada anakmu?"

Hinata mencoba meredakan emosinya,"Apa sebenarnya masalahmu, sehingga kau melakukan penembakan terhadap seluruh anggota keluargaku, apa karena perusahaanmu bangkrut dan juga kematian anakmu?"

PLAK

Tamparan keras di terima Hinata di pipinya , menyebabkan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya kini ia tahu apa motivasi Orochimaru.

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan" ucap Hinata dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku muak, kita percepat perburuannya, Pain!" tidak lama kemudian seorang pria tinggi muncul, ekspresi yang datar dengan banyak tindikan di wajahnya

"Nah nyonya Uchiha, aku akan memberitahumu tentang peraturannya" mulainya dengan senyum yang menakutkan.

"Kau sudah dengarkan tadi, perburuan, yang diburu tentu saja dirimu dan kau tidak mungkin kabur dari villa ini karena jarak villa ini ke tepi pantai setengah jam berjalan kaki."

Hinata merasa keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya, jantung nya mulai berdetak taak karuan.

"Peraturannya kau akan berlari kedalam hutan dan akan ku berikan waktu 15 menit jika kau beruntung kau akan mendapatkan sebuah pistol disana dan Pain akan mengejarmu setelah 30 menit berikutnya, dan pistol iti berisi satu buah peluru, jika kau berhasil selamat dari kejaran Pain sebelum jam 11 kau akan di izinkan kembali ke villa dan melanjutkan perburuan yang sama besok. Nyawamu dan nyawa anakmu tergantung seberapa bijak kau menggunakan kesempatan. Dan jika kau berhasil, itu mulai tergantung pada seberapa cepat suamimu menemukanmu, aku tidak sabar untuk membunuhnya" ucap Orochimaru.

Hinata tidak tertarik untuk mengetahui masalah pria itu dengan suamimnya, yang ia pedulikan bagaimana caranya ia bisa keluar hidup-hidup, tanpa melukai kandungannya.

.

.

.

"Kita akan sampai di palau dalam waktu 40 menit" ucap Shino.

"Semuanya segera siap siaga, ingat ikuti seperti apa yang kurencanakan," ucap Sasuke menggunakan walkie-talkie.

Kapal selam yang dinaiki Sasuke dan 4 orang lainnya mulai tenggelam ke bawah laut, mereka sengaja menggunakan kapal selam, agar kedatangan mereka tidak terlihat oleh penjaga pulau Orochimaru. Dengan satu kapal selam tim medis dan tiga kapal selam agen FBI serta kapal selam Sasuke.

Semoga kau baik-baik saja Hime

.

.

.

Hinata berlari melintasi pohon-pohon dan semak belukar serta ranting pohon yang tajam yang menggores tangan dan kakinya yang terbuka. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit Hinata masih belum mendapatkan pistol yang ia cari melirik jam yang di berikan oleh pria itu kepadanya hanya tingal 5 menit lagi ia harus cepat. Saat ingin berlari Hinata melihat sebuah pistol yang sayang nya dijaga oleh ular King Cobra.

Berfikir Hinata

Hinata melihat sebuah batu besar di bawah kakinya, Hinata mulai melemparkan batu besar yang di ambilnya pada King Cobra sehingga ular itu langsung mati karena terkena hantaman kuat di kepala . Hinata segera mengambil pistol tersebut bertepatan saat sebuah tembakan mulai terdengar dari arah Villa, pertanda Pain mulai mengejarnya.

Hinata mulai mencari pohon yang tinggi agar si pria itu tidak melihatnya. Melihat ke atas Hinata menemukan pohon yang ia cari segera saja Hinata mulai memanjat pohon yang cukup tinggi, sambil terus berdoa kepada Kami-sama.

{The End of Part 1}

* * *

Akhirnya Sika bisa updet, maaf kelamaan soalnya lg sibuk-sibuknya, biasa anak kelas 2 SMA.

Maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu review nya, tapi Sika terimakasih banget…..

Oke hanya sekian, oya soal updet insyaallah dalam waktu dekat ^-^

REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5 : The Survivor 2

**.::Criminal Love::.**

**Created By Sikaku Yamayuri**

**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Standart Warning**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

**.::The Survivor::.**

Hinata tidak mau merasakan panik, tapi tetap saja tembakan yang di dengarnya tadi membuat jantung nya terasa ingin berhenti seketika, segera Hinata memanjat pohon tinggi dan mencoba berpijak pada dahan pohon yang di rasa kuat menopang tubuhnya. Tidak menunggu lama sekitar 5 menit kemudian pria suruhan Orochimaru muncul menyibak semak belukar dengan parang di tangan kirinya dan sebuah pistol di tangan kanannya

Pria itu menunduk seolah mencari sesuatu, Hinata baru sadar bahwa tadi malam turun hujan, dan ia melupakan bahwa jejak kakinya mungkin tercetak di atas tanah yang lembab dan pastinya di batang pohon yang di naikinya pasti masih tersisa bekas tanah yang di buat oleh sepatu boots nya. Pria itu mengandalkan tanah yang basah untuk mencarinya. Dan sebuah keberuntungan atau apa, pria itu terus berjalan maju ke depan, tidak berfikir bahwa Hinata memanjat pohon.

Hinata ingin menembak tapi ia tak yakin jika ia mendapat peluru kedua besok. Hinata mencoba bernafas lega, selang satu menit kemudian ia mendengar suara tembakan yang sangat dekat, dan kemudian ia sadari sebuah timah panas menembus bahu sebelah kirinya, seharusnya ia sadari bahwa pria itu tidak mungkin bodoh. Hinata merasakan tubuhnya hilang keseimbangan, limbung jatuh ke depan menembus semak-semak tajam, ranting-ranting pohon sebelum akhirnya jatuh membentur tanah dalam posisi telungkup, serta benturan yang ia terima di keningnya akibat terbentur batu besar di bawah nya.

Hinata terdiam merasakan sakit yang menusuk di sekujur tubuhnya, mengapa ia masih sadar dan belum pingsan, Hinata merasakan memorinya mulai berputar seperti sebuah film, dari ia kecil, hingga ia bertemu dengan suaminya yang tampan, juga kehamilannya. Mencoba sekuat tenaga meraih pistol di bawah tubuhnya saat merasakan pria itu mendekat, Hinata menembakkan peluru menembus jantung si pemburu yang kemudian pria itu jatuh tergeletak tak bernyawa di atas tanah, dan kemudian yang ia rasakan hanya kegelapan yang merengutnya.

Sasuke, gomen

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebelah timur pulau tidak ada penjagaan, agen lain yang masuk dari arah depan pulau telah berhasil melumpuhkan tujuh pengawal Orochimaru. Sasuke tidak menunggu lama langsung berlari menembus hutan mencari villa tempat istrinya di sekap, Sasuke merasakan seseorang mengikutinya.

"Kalian semua tetap melakukan pencarian, dan segeralah berpencar." Ucap Naruto memberi komando dan mulai berlari bersama Sasuke.

**DOR**

Lima menit berlalu, Sasuke mendengar suara tembakan, yang membuat kedua nya berhenti, selang dua menit kemudian terdengar tembakan sekali lagi.

"Terlalu dekat. Dan asalnya dari depan, tidak mungkin dari salah satu agen" ucap Naruto memecah kesunyian.

Sasuke merasakan ketakutan melilit perutnya, dan jantungnya yang berdetak keras. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada istrinya?. Tanpa peduli pada firasat buruknya, sasuke mulai berlari ke arah suara peluru tersebut berbunyi. Tiga belas menit berlalu jalanan mulai tertutup oleh semak belukar dan akar akar pohon. Kemudian Sasuke berdiri mematung.

"Ada ap— "

pertanyaan Naruto terhenti, ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tubuh seorang pria yang sudah tak bernyawa dan tubuh seorang wanita yang tergeletak di atas tanah yang berjarak satu meter di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke merasakan kewarasannya telah kembali, segera ia menghampiri tubuh wanita tersebut. Tanpa melihat saja ia tahu tubuh siapa itu, itu tubuh istrinya. Darah mengalir dari kaki istrinya yang ia rasa terkena ranting pohon, baju yang telah penuh dangan noda darah, juga wajah Hinata yang hampir semuanya tertutup oleh darah segar yang mengalir dari kening Hinata.

"Apa yang dilakukan bajingan itu!" ucap Naruto emosi.

"Perburuan, mereka melakukan perburuan, dengan Hinata yang menjadi objek perburuannya" ucap Sasuke pelan.

Ia merasakan kemarahan langsung melingkupi dirinya, dan ia terlalu takut untuk mengecek denyut nadi istrinya. Dia pernah menonton film yang menampilkan adegan seperti ini. Sasuke mencoba menggerakkan tangan nya yang bergetar menyentuh leher Hinata. Ia nyaris menangis mengetahui bahwa istrinya masih hidup hanya saja nafas istrinya mulai melemah.

"Hinata, sayang, bisa kau mendengarku" Sasuke bergetar menahan tangisnya.

"Naruto! Segera hubungi para medis, CEPAT!" ucap Sasuke emosi.

"Ya!".

"Sayang, bisakah kau mendengarku"

"Sasuke" ucap Hinata dengan nafas yang tersenggal.

"Jangan pergi, tetaplah di sisiku" Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata.

"Sasuke, para medis telah datang" ucap Naruto.

"Bawa istriku aku akan mngurus Orochimaru sendiri" nada Sasuke terdengar dingin.

"Tapi.."

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Naruto, Sasuke segera berlari menuju villa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menyembunyikan tubuh nya di balik dinding bangunan, ada dua orang penjaga, Sasuke segera menembakkan peluru pada kedua panjaga tersebut dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam villa, langsung menaiki tangga di sudut ruangan, Orochimaru pasti belum mengetahui bahwa pulaunya telah dikepung dan mengetahui bahwa seluruh anak buah nya telah mati. Sasuke menemukannya sedang berdiri di balkon, sudah hampir 6 tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan Orochimaru sejak perselisihan yang terjadi.

Orochimaru membalikkan badannya menatap tepat ke dalam matanya, ia melihat mata ular Orochimaru memiliki dendam teramat besar kepada keluarganya, dan juga keluarga istrinya.

"Sebuah kehormatan, seorang Uchiha berkunjung ke villaku yang sederhana ini" ucap Orochimaru di sertai senyum licik nya, walaupun tadi ia sedikit kaget.

"Tutup mulutmu kakektua!" ucap Sasuke.

"Cih sombong, apa istri dan anakmu selamat? Kulihat dari matamu istrimu berhasil membunuh ank buahku, tapi ia dalm kondisi mengenaskan bukan"

Merasa amarahnya tersulut Sasuke menodongkan pistol tepat di hadapan Orochimaru.

"Mau menembakku, kurasa bukan gayamu"

Sasuke melemparkan pistol ke lantai,"Aku sudah berjanji membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri." Sasuke langsung menerjang Orochimaru, menyerang satu sama lain. Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya dan tepat mengenai rahang Orochimarua. Sasuke terus meninju Orochimaru dengan gerakan cepat.

Orochimaru mulai tak berdaya. Mencengkram kerah Orochimaru, Sasuke mulsi mendorong badan nya hingga ke pinggir balkon.

"Kau bisa liat di bawahmu terdapat batu tajam sekali kulepas kau akan jatuh" ucap Sasuke mengancam.

Mata Orochimaru terbelalak kaget, ia tak menyangka bahwa ia akan kalah secepat ini. "Maafkan aku Sasuke"

"Tak ada maaf bagimu, kau hampir membunuh istri dan calon anakku, kau harusnya mati. Apa ada kata terakhir?" tanya Sasuke.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Orochimaru, Sasuke langsung melemparkan tubuhnya melewati balkon, hingga badan Orochimaru menembus sebuah batu tajam.

"Ups, maaf. Itu akibat nya kau bermain dengan orang yang salah"

**Drrt Drrt**

"Sasuke segera ke Uchiha Hospital, istrimu sedang kritis." Ucap Naruto di telepon.

"Aku akan segera kesana." Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan villa Orochimaru dan mayat Orochimaru di sana, sekarang ada yang lebih penting, yaitu istrinya.

Pria bisa menjadi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin, demi wanita yang dicintainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha Hospital, Jepang**

**01.30 PM**

"Bagaimana?"

Sakura mengernyit, memandang tangan Sasuke yang berbalut perban asal-asalan yang bahkan sudah basah oleh darah.

"Obati dulu tanganmu, setelah itu aku akan memberitahumu."

"Beritahu aku dulu, baru aku akan menemui orang yang berstatus dokter disini untuk membalut lukaku!"

Sakura mendesah, tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan pria di depannya.

"Keningnya robek hingga pelipis sebelah kanan sepertinya terbentur oleh batu saat dia terjatuh, perlu dijahit. Tulang kakinya retak, terjadi pendarahan yang cukup parah, kandungan istrimu kuat. Yang mengkhawatirkan adalah pelurunya menembus tulang bahu kiri istrimu, bisa disembuhkan, tetapi memerlukan waktu lama untuk ia bisa menggerakkan tangan nya."

"Apa aku bisa memegang janjimu bahwa kau akan mengusahakan segalanya?"

"Tentu aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa menyembuhkannya."

"Bagus aku akan membebaskanmu dari urusan lainnya, agar kau hanya fokus pada istriku saja." Sakura mengangguk.

"Sizune-san," panggilnya. "Obati tangan Sasuke." Dia memberikan perintah pada asistennya sebelum menoleh menatap Sasuke lagi. "Aku akan menemuimu sebelum operasi dimulai. Ada beberapa berkas yang membutuhkan persetujuanmu. Kami hanya akan menjahit keningnya saja hari ini. Dia masih koma. Sepertinya trauma. Kami tidak bisa berbuat banyak sekarang."

"Berapa lama?"

"Komanya? Mungkin dua hari atau lebih. Tergantung kondisi pasien. Hantamannya cukup hebat. Kau harus bersyukur dia bisa selamat."

"Aku tahu. Kau pikir kenapa aku bisa ada disini sekarang?" tanya Sasuke dingin, beranjak pergi setelah memberi tanda agar Sizune mengikutinya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sakura bingung, menatap Naruto yang dari tadi hanya diam, meminta jawaban.

Naruto mengedikkan bahu. "Maksudnya? Yah… kalau Hinata tidak selamat, untuk apa dia ada disini sekarang?"

"Mengurus jenazah mungkin?"

"Oh, ya? Ayolah, kau sudah cukup lama melihat mereka bersama, masa tidak tahu juga?"

"Maksudmu?"

Naruto menepuk istri sekaligus dokter terbaik di Uchiha Hospital.

"Yah, maksudku… setelah membunuh pelakunya, dia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu agar bisa menyusul Hinata. Kau pikir dengan cinta sebanyak itu, dia cukup kuat untuk hidup tanpa istrinya?"

"Seorang Uchiha—"

"Dia juga seorang pria. Tidak peduli jika setengah Benua Asia ada dalam genggamannya. Saat mengucapkan janji pernikahan, dia telah menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya pada tangan seorang wanita. Dan saat wanita itu sudah tidak ada, menurutmu apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan selain melakukan segala cara agar bisa tetap bersamanya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**{The End Of The Survivor}**

* * *

**A/N**

**Akhirnya bisa updet juga… maaf lama, dan fic ini bentar lagi tamat, makasih yang udah dukung dari awal sampe akhir. Maaf gak bisa bales review satu2.**

**Arigatou gonzaimas**

**Mohon direview nee…**

**REVIEW**


End file.
